


Something I Can Do

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna finally gets Josh's chair back from her friend.





	Something I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

WARNING: These characters aren't mine. They belong to West Wing,  
Aaron Sorkin and NBC. Josh/Donna story. This is my first story with  
these two so be nice! Remember I love comments! Enjoy! ~Katie

Something I Can Do

***********************

This story (at least the first part of it) takes place a day or two after the shooting

*********************************************************************

  


Donna walked into her boss' office for the first time since the shooting. Her eyes puffy and red from crying, she looked around the office: the papers crumpled in the trash can, the picture of Josh's sister on his desk and the rumpled clothes hanging on a hook behind the door. Everything looked the same is it did everyday and probably the same way it would look after Josh came back. Then why did she feel like he was never coming back? But she knew he would be, the doctors and the First Lady had assured her that he had pulled through the surgery and would be fully recovered in a matter of weeks.

  
Suddenly, something caught Donna's attention. His chair was still missing. She had sent it to her friend Carlos to be fixed two days before. Donna smiled as she remembered hearing Josh calling her name from the hall and then his angry eyes peering at her from behind the desk where he had fallen to the floor. Donna was suddenly brought back into the present by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

  
"Donna?" CJ said as she stopped near the office. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital with Josh?"

  
Donna shook her head. "I thought I'd come in and help get some work done this morning. Maybe get my mind off Josh for a little while."

  
CJ smiled at the other woman before quickly checking her watch. "Okay. Good. I've got another briefing to get to but if you need to talk you know where to find me."

  
Donna smiled weakly as CJ touched her shoulder and walked away. Donna walked slowly towards her desk and sank in her chair. 

"I should ask, is there something I should be doing? I mean is there something that Josh's office should be doing?"

  
Hearing her own words in her head, the assistant to the deputy chief of staff wondered what to do next. Then Donna set her gaze on the phone leaning against the wall. With a slight smile she picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

  
"Hello, Carlos? Yeah, its Donna. Listen, remember that chair I brought in for you to fix the other day? Yeah. Is there any chance you could be--- Tomorrow morning? Thanks Carlos. This means a lot. See you tomorrow."

  
In a better mood, Donna smiled as she opened a file Carol had tossed on her desk while she was on the phone and began to work. 

The next morning, Sam was stopped in the hall by two large men pushing a cart with a large chair on it.  


"Okay guys, right in here," Donna instructed as she unlocked the door to Josh's office.  


"Hey Donna, what's going on?" Sam asked as the two men finally passed him.  


"I got Josh's chair fixed for him." Donna said with a bright smile.  


"It was broken?" Sam asked as he watched the two men place the chair behind the desk."  


"Yeah, Josh said one of the wheels was wobbly so I sent it out to my friend Carlos to be fixed," Donna explained.  


"Who's Carlos?" Sam asked as he flipped through the folder he was holding.  


"A friend," Donna said. "Now don't you have something else you could be doing?"  


Sam took a deep breath and closed the folder. "Yeah," Donna watched him as he started down the hall.  


"You know, Josh is lucky to have you," Sam called back down the hall. Donna crossed her arms over chest and smiled as the two delivery men edged past her.

Two weeks later.

 

Josh was busy on his first day back to work, trying to keep things as normal as possible. As he hung up the phone, Donna walked into his office and dropped a file on his desk.  


"You haven't said thank you," Donna said as she stood in front of the desk.  


Josh looked up. "For what?"  


"Your chair. I got it fixed."  


Josh returned his attention to the file on his desk. "I didn't notice. Knowing the goof-balls you hang around with I'm surprised I'm not on the floor again."  


Donna smirked then turned to leave the office. "You better watch it Josh Lyman or you're going to wind up in that hospital again.

  
"Donna," Josh called out, stopping her in the doorway.  


Donna turned and looked at him.  


"Thanks," Josh said sincerely.  


Donna smiled at him for a moment then turned to go back to her own desk, leaving Josh to his work.

The End.

  

  


End file.
